In the security industry, many devices and systems exist for keeping assets safely secured while allowing only authorized persons access to unlock the secured assets for use or for transfer to another authorized party. In urban areas for example, water supply and mechanical and electrical services of buildings are normally kept locked to prevent malicious tampering, and only authorized persons are given access to them to perform maintenance work. In the transportation of cargo including bulk liquids and gases by tankers, securing and tracking of the transportation vehicle or vessel are performed to guard against theft or piracy. However, lapses and losses may still arise, for example, such as if the persons authorized to unlock or deliver the secured assets fail to carry out procedures to secure the asset after use or fail to safely deliver the secured asset, for whatever reason. In other applications, loss of network signals may lead to location tracking devices failing to provide location information of items or persons that have been tagged with existing security devices. There is thus still a need for a device and system that can address such lapses to achieve maximum security of assets and persons.